1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to recommending applications to a user of a device, and more particularly to recommending applications to a user of a device in response to user interaction patterns with existing applications.
2. Description of Background
Providers of goods and services often recommend products to consumers in hopes of the consumer purchasing the recommended products. For example, online retailers of books and movies often suggest recommended books and movies based on prior purchases. These recommendations are typically based on the genre of the book or movie, the author, actors, etc. Similarly, video game providers will often recommend video games based on certain classifications, such as racing, shooter, role playing games, etc. Online retailers may also track user interaction with a website to generate recommendations. Such recommendations, if properly developed, can increase revenue via increased sales.